modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6217
15 grudnia 2011 40px 3 listopada 2015 40px 13 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6216. « 6217. » 6218. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Stephanie i Hope dyskutują o BeverlyW domu mody "FC", Hope i Stephanie rozmawiają o sierotach, które za niedługo przestaną podlegać opiece zastępczej. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się Beverly, kobiety mają wobec niej wyrzuty sumienia i obiecują sobie, że dowiedzą się, kto tak naprawdę ukradł projekty "Forrestera". Kobiety rozmawiają także o małżeństwie Liama i Steffy, a Hope zapewnia, że się nie poddaje. thumb|left|320px|Eric konfrontuje się z JackieW "Jackie M.", Eric jest wściekły na Jackie o kradzież całej jego kolekcji. Chce, aby przyznała się do tego, że przechwyciła jego szkicę przed ich premierą w "Forresterze". "Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi", mówi Eric, podczas gdy pani Marone milczy. Mężczyzna rozważa, że mogła być to jego ostatnia kolekcja, wielki finał podsumowujący karierę projektanta. Żartobliwie zaznacza jednak, że nie odchodzi na emeryturę, lecz po chwili oświadcza Jackie, że go zdradziła. Kobieta wypomina mu, że pocałował ją, a następnie postanowił zostać ze Stephanie. Forrester pyta ją, czy to zemsta odrzuconej kobiety, na co Jacqueline odpiera, że jej część zawsze go kochała, lecz teraz jest już na to za późno. Po wyjściu Erica, u Jackie zjawia się Pam, która zapewnia ją, że nadal będzie działać dla "Jackie M.". thumb|320px|Bill dzieli się ze Steffy świątecznymi planamiW biurze Billa, on i Steffy żartują, a po chwili Spencer mówi synowej o planach wakacyjnych w Cabo San Lucas. Chce, by spędzili urlop we czworo, wraz z Katie i Liamem. Córka Ridge'a zastanawia się, co na to żona Billa, zaś on zapewnia, że to jego problem, choć czuje, że ta podróż jest szansą na scalenie ich rodziny. Steffy jest wobec tego sceptyczna, na co Bill opowiada o luksusie, jakim będą cieszyć się w Cabo San Lucas i uważa ten wyjazd za romantyczny. thumb|320px|left|Katie i Liam dzielą odmienne zdaniaW biurze Liama, Katie informuje pasierba o planach wakacyjnych Billa dla ich czworo w Meksyku. Dodaje, że wolałaby mieć męża dla siebie niż dzielić się nim ze Steffy i uważa, że Bill jest skłonny do sprawiania niespodzianek. Liam zastanawia się, czy spędzanie wakacji razem jest naprawdę złym pomysłem, na co Katie utrzymuje, że może to być niestabilna sytuacja. Kobieta nie ukrywa, iż wciąż nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Liam nie wraca do Hope. On jednak stwierdza, że nie może tego zrobić ze względu na niezagojone rany. Katie jednak nie zgadza się z nim - uważa, że nie jest za późno, aby coś zmienić. Ich rozmowie za drzwiami przysłuchuje się Steffy, zaś Katie mówi Liamowi, że jego małżeństwo nie powinno być nawet legalne i ostrzega go przed bliskością Billa i Steffy. Po wyjściu młodego Spencera, Steffy konfrontuje się z "teściową", zarzucając jej próbę nakłonienia Liama do powrotu do Hope. Zapewnia również, że bliższe relacje jej i Billa to przeszłość, a ona kocha Liama. Przypomina, że długo walczyła o Liama, który postanowił z nią zostać, a następnie prosi Katie o przyjęcie jej do rodziny. Eric wraca do "Forrestera", gdzie Stephanie domyśla się, że widział się on z Jackie. Eric mówi jednak, że nie dowiedział się, kto ukradł projekty. Stephanie mówi mu o wytropieniu Beverly, która jednak w jej oczach nie mogła dopuścić się przestępstwa. Kobieta oświadcza partnerowi, że chce odkryć prawdziwego złodzieja, a Jackie umieścić w więzieniu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5